


Birthday Suprise

by annaivy13



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaivy13/pseuds/annaivy13





	Birthday Suprise

It had taken ALL day to keep Wilford from finding the little surprise you had planned for his birthday. The older egos did not necessarily like the annual celebration, but you wanted to make this special. Wilford and the others had gone above and beyond to make your birthday special, so you only thought it fair to do the same.

You had positioned yourself on the bed a while ago, just waiting for him to come back from the pointless errand you had send him on. The kitchen was a disaster, but it was worth it.

Doors slamming and footsteps came down the hall and you heard him approach. He entered the bedroom with gusto and a smile on his face, it dropping instantly and his mouth going slack.

Sprawled out on the bed, you were naked, but entirely covered in sweets and treats. Breasts covered by cupcakes, legs covered in candy and sprinkles, ropes of licorice laid across your hips and cotton candy lightly laid over your tummy. Everything was pink and sparkly and bright.

You moved your arm, lighting a lighter and then lighting the two birthday candles atop the cupcakes and smiling. Wilford closed the bedroom door, mouth still agape and eyes roaming about.

Motioning with a finger, you beckoned him to come closer. You sang a Marilyn Monroe esq rendition of Happy Birthday, replacing ‘Mr. President’ with ‘Daddy Wilford’ and winking at him. He stopped at the edge of the bed, his eyes hyper focused on your face.

“Happy Birthday Daddy, would you like to blow out your candles?” You asked, biting your lower lip. A small chuckle resounded from his lips.

“What is this?” He asked, a finger swiping a tiny bit of frosting from your leg and popping it into his mouth.

“It’s your birthday surprise. I thought you would like a sweet little treat.” Giggling, you smiled, earning a smirk from him. He leaned over, closing his eyes and twitching his mustache before blowing out the candles atop your chest. Wilford plucked off the candles, setting them to the side and then refocusing on you, his eyes roaming about and licking his lips. 

Rubbing his hands together, he gently grabbed a cupcake from you, his eyes twinkling when he saw what was underneath. Taking his time, he peeled the wrapper and bit into the cupcake, surprised.

“It’s a confetti cupcake with vanilla frosting and strawberry filling, your favorite.” You explained, pulling a tiny puff of cotton candy off of yourself and eating it. Quickly devouring the rest, he tossed the paper aside, pulling the other cupcake off and gently pacing it away to save for later. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me princess, it’s so perfect.” Wilford smiled, rolling up his sleeves and pulling off his bow tie to loosen his shirt. He hovered over you, giving you a chaste kiss and then gobbling up most of the cotton candy, giving teasing little licks while trying to scoop up the sugary mess with his mouth. 

Smacking his lips, he hummed with approval, bringing a hand up to ghost his fingers over your chest, and then his lips and tongue. You whimpered slightly at his touch, taking in a deep breath and then a shaky one out. His eyes flicked up to you, a smirk playing on his lips as he flicked and toyed with your nipple with his tongue, his fingers twisting and twirling the other expertly.

You groaned, your back arching and your hands fisting into his hair. He pulled off with a pop, smiling and kissing down your torso. Moving to your hips, he ate up the licorice quickly, hesitating over your thighs. Diving into your legs, he started licking up all of the frosting, lots of it getting stuck in his mustache. You giggled as me moved to the other leg quickly, his chin being entirely covered in frosting. 

His head popped up, looking at you with wide eyes. He smiled wide as your giggles turned to laughter and he tried to wipe and lick his face clean. Eventually he just gave up, scooping it with his hand and licking that clean instead. Humming, he dove back in, licking up your inner thigh to your folds, licking a long and slow swipe. 

He held your legs open, his hands clamping down and holding you still as he licked and teased your sensitive bud. Moaning, you grabbed at his hair, trying to squirm in his grasp. He didn’t let up though, continuing to lick and moan into your sex, speeding up and savoring what he was doing to you. 

You approached your climax steadily, and he didn’t slow down. In fact he sped up, moaning into you. Which in turn pushed you further as well, his voice making vibrations that shook through you. You quickly came, seeing stars in your eyes. And he didn’t stop either, licking until your body twitched from being oversensitive, trying to lick up every little drop.

Blinking rapidly, he was now over-top of you, breathing heavily, his eyes clouded with lust. Smashing his mouth on yours, you could taste yourself on his tongue, and then you felt the push of him entering you, burning from how thick he is. 

Slow, he always started slow, making sure you were comfortable. He pulled away from the kiss, groaning and running a hand through your hair, gently grabbing on. His other hand gripped onto your hip tightly, groaning again.

“Mmmmmmm princess……I can’t wait to…..wreck…….this……sweet…..little cunt…..” He groaned out between slow thrusts, earning a hefty moan from you in return. “You ready for daddy? Hmmmm?” You replied by nodding quickly, which earned a wide smirk and a grunt before he set a punishing pace. You thought you would fly out from under him with how hard he was thrusting, but he held onto you securely, his head ducking into your neck to suck and lick away. 

You felt yourself reaching that high once again, back arching and loud moans falling from your lips. He rode through it the whole way, smashing his lips to yours as you came up over the peak of your climax and crashed down into it once again. He kept going however, his hand drifting down from your head to your nipple, twisting it gently and bringing you back to life. 

“One more time princess……..c-cum for daddy one more time…..” He whispered, pulling your nipple between his expert fingers and thrusting harder, bringing you right back to that brink again. Moans and the slapping of skin on skin filled the air, but he was starting to get sloppy, the familiar twitching let you know how close he was.

His head ducked down, his mouth taking hold over your other nipple, pulling up and biting down, the other twisting and pulling harshly in his fingers. You slammed into your climax once again, and he met yours with his, moaning against your chest. You felt that familiar warm feeling and he slowly came to a stop, breathing heavy against your chest. 

Wilford pulled out, gently laying on top of you and kissing your chest with a smirk. You were still breathing hard, little whimpers escaping every other breath or so. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” He chuckled, holding onto you and gently rubbing your side. You caught your breath, smirking at him.

“Technically it’s not over for another few hours. What else would you want to do?” Carding a hand through his hair, he looked up at you and winked. 

“You, again.”


End file.
